Glowing Gems
by shadowqueen1998
Summary: The akatsuki members have taken up lovers. (Based of my story Magical Relatives, found on Quotev). What happens when they reunite. Warning, LEMON! and slight swearing maybe.


Lilith greeted and Hidan and ran off to who knows where. I don't really want to know where though. I juts hope the walls are sound proof. On ALL of the rooms. Oh no getting dirty thoughts again. Curse that Uchiha, and me dating him…. I really need to control my hormones.

"Hey little jewel" Itachi whispered wrapping his arms around me from behind scaring me slightly.

"Hi Itachi" I whispered blushing like a mad man. My face felt like the sun.

"hmm what are you doing?" he asked kissing the back of my neck and collarbone while seductively caressing my hips with his thumbs.

"N-n-nothing I-I-Itachi" I stuttered. I swear if I blush even harder I'll burst an artery.

"hmm good" He answered turning me around to face him.

His eyes were darker than usual with his Sharingan showing very slightly. His cloak off and only his mesh shirt on his chest. That was nicely sculpted might I add.

"Itachi can you let me go please?" I asked still feeling my face burning, but not as intense.

"No" he growled and pulled me into him tighter, and slammed his lips onto mine.

"Itachi…. Not… here… audience…" I gasped out between kisses.

"You're right" He growled out; the lust clear in his voice. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to his room kissing my neck, making me moan slightly. But not a lot, until he found this one that made me squirm slightly as shivers made their way through my body attacking my core.

Itachi opened his door with one hand that had previously been on my butt, and made its way back to its twin, messaging the flesh underneath it.

All I could hear was Itachi's heavy breathing and my own moans, all I could feel was Itachi's wandering magical hands that coaxed moans out of me from his every touch, and his cock grinding against me through his pants and my undies.

The pleasure from it was sending my body into overload.

"Itachi please, I'm going to go crazy!" I squealed another surge of pleasure racking through my body.

"as you wish my gem" Itachi smirked and threw me on the bed, taking off his mesh shirt, and unclipped his pants. But I reached out and grabbed his hands and stopped him, and kissed him with all of my love, passion and lust for him.

As I was kissing him, his hands went to the hem of my shirt and played with it until sliding under pulling off, breaking the kiss and sealing his lips onto my neck. I could feel him biting, sucking and licking my neck, leaving numerous hickeys.

"These mean that you are mine" He growled tracing circles on my neck where I believe the hickeys are.

"And you are mine" I replied placing my lips gently on his neck, then harder, I bit and sucked creating my own hickey on him, making him moan and shiver. It was delicious watching him like this and knowing it was because of me.

I decided it was my turn to make my hands wonder, not only his, but yet I also want to tease him a bit too.

"Itachi" I cooed towards him caressing his flustered cheeks, while my other hand was tracing up and down his chest ever so slowly get further down on the down stroke; until it met his pant line.

I could feel Itachi's shiver through my fingers. I dove my hand in and gently brushed his heat, as he let out a moan and pushed me; rather hard; onto my back.. I was frozen from shock and pleasure and he reached be hind me and grabbed the hinge of my bra but stopped and looked me into my eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, passion laced though every word, but so was concern.

"Yes, I love you" I answered reaching back and unclipping it myself, letting my bra slip from my breasts. I suddenly felt self-conscious and went to go and cover them. However, Itachi saw this and grabbed both of me arms and pushed them above my head, making my back slightly arch up.

"Don't cover them, you are beautiful" He whispered and kissed me sweetly on the lips before trailing his lips further down to the valley between my breasts.

"Itachi" I moaned wanting to touch him, and kiss him, but my hands were still trapped in his. He slipped both wrists into one and trailed his other hand down leaving little fairy touches that ignited a burning flame that felt like a sun inside of me.

"Sapphire" He moaned back, as I rubbed his heat with my knee slowly, but roughly. His grip on my wrists loosened and I took advantage of that leverage , and switch places with him, straddling hid hips, but that doesn't stop his wandering hands.

"They're so soft" Itachi said, needing breasts and pinching my nipples driving moans of guilty pleasure to escape my body .

"Oh Itachi" I moaned, rocking my hips against his heat earning myself moans from the sexy criminal under me.

"mmmmm" Itachi moaned deep in is throat, thrusting his hips up, getting frustrated from both of the materials covering our intimates. He threw me off and ripped of my skirt and undies along with his own.

"I-I-I-Itachi" I stutter taking in the sight before. He wasn't massive, but he wasn't small, he was just absolutely gorgeous, and he was mine.

"You're so beautiful my gem" he whisper sending shock waves into my core, making me moan loudly.

"And you are so sexy" I whispered back nibbling on his ear slightly, making him shiver very slightly.

"ah… Itachi" I moaned as he started to trace messy shaped over my breasts and stomach, eventually getting lower and lower.

"mmm your so wet" he smirked staring heatedly at my wetness, trailing his finger around it, making me moan in want even more.

"Itachi please stop teasing me" I whimpered, the shock waves of pleasure becoming to much for me, "please"

"As you wish my gem" he groaned, slipping his finger into me slowly and carefully. A jolt of pleasure surged through my core, making me squeal in pleasure begging him to do more.

He started to thrust his finger into me deeper and faster hitting all of my pleasure spots creating sweet, sweet torture; a torture that I didn't want to end. A second finger was added stretching me, filling me, increasing the torture that I so guiltily craved.

"Itachi!" I screamed, feeling the jolts of pleasure becoming stronger and stronger, "I'm about to…"

He suddenly pulled his fingers out and wiped them onto the bed sheets.

"Why did you stop?" I asked genuinely confused, but also complaining with my climax being put on hold.

"Cause I want you to finish with me in you" He responded giving me a sweet kiss, "I love you Sapphire"

"I love you too Itachi" I sniffed, feeling light hearted and filled with the love I had for him, "Please, I want you"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked smirking teasingly, he knew what I meant, that cheeky bastard, "You have to tell me"

He kissed my stomach, "Come on babe tell me"

"Itachi" I gasped, "Please….. Fill me….. Take me…. Make me yours…. And make you mine"

"As you wish my gem" He huskily whispered, kissing me on the lips passionately, I could feel the tip of his heat touch me making me gasp and moan loudly, but also become really nervous.

I was a virgin, inexperienced. Would I be bad, and he would throw me away? What happens if I complain about the pain at first entry… Oh dear would it hurt!

As if sensing my nervousness he leaned down and kissed me neck lovingly and whispered, "What is wrong love?"

"I'm a virgin Itachi, I'm inexperienced, I afraid I might be bad and that it will hurt" I murmured embarrassed, felling tears starting to swell.

"Oh my gem, my love" Itachi sighed, kissing my tears away, "Don't be afraid I love you, and I'm glad you are a virgin, it means that you will be the best I can have, and it means we are both inexperienced then too, as we both will learn about each other, and what makes each other shiver with pleasure"

"Oh, Itachi" I gasped and kissed him with all my might, "Take me, be mine as I will be yours"

I grabbed his heat and stroked it once, drawing a throaty moan from him, leading him to my opening. Sending him the message I was ready for him.

"I love you my gem" He grunted gently whispering and slamming his lips onto mine silencing my whimpers of pain, and pinched my nipples to distract me from it.

"Itachi" I gasped still feeling the pain of not being a virgin now and that he took that I was into consideration.

"shh little gem the pain will pass" he responded kissing away my tears and keeping still, "Tell me when to move my love, I don't want to hurt you"

The pain had started to pass, "Move, Itachi" I said out of breath.

With that he started to slowly thrust into to me, I could still feel twinges of pain but they were starting to be replaced with repetitive jolts of pleasure that made me moan and wrap my arms tightly round his neck.

"Sapphire" Itachi grunted and started to pick up speed with his thrusts and started to hit deeper and deeper inside me, creating an ecstasy that I didn't want to end.

"Itachi!" I screamed, as big wave of pleasure surged through me, "There, hit there again!"

Itachi, started to hit there over and over again, making me moan and squeal loudly….. I wouldn't be surprised if the base heard us, but Lilith and Hidan are most likely louder than use.

Something started to build up inside of me that made me want to scream and scream I did.

"Itachi!" I screamed as I climaxed, my back arched off the bed, with my chest colliding with his. I was in utopia, and I didn't want to end.

Just as I was coming down, Itachi's thrusts were quick and rapid, trying to find his utopia.

"Itachi cum for me my love" I whispered in his ear just as he thrust into me one last time screaming out my name.

"Sapphire!"

Both of us were covered in sweat and were panting hard but felt like we were in heaven. At the moment, Orochimaru could walk in and I wouldn't care, all I could focus on was Itachi and I and this moment.

"I love you Sapphire" Itachi whispered smiling.

"And I love you too Itachi" I replied back still out of breath and still feeling small shivers of pleasure.

We just laid there for a few minute catching our breathe and cuddling, while sneaking small but loving and tender kisses.

"You know what Sapphire" Itachi started, pulling himself up so that he was hovering over me.

"What?" I asked

"I'm not finished yet" He smirked, "There's still more I want to do, and I promise you will love every moment of it"

"Oh Itachi" I sighed as he kissed my neck, automatically making me shiver as I was still sensitive from our love making earlier.

"I want to taste you Sapphire" He growled lowly in me ear, making me moan softly, "Come here"

Itachi laid down and pulled me on top of him, so that I was straddling his chest.

"mmm my gem, turn around" HE whispered aiding me in lifting me up and turning me, I was met with seeing him rock hard again. He pulled my hips more towards him making me lay down.

"Itachi" I gulped, I didn't know what to do.

"Sapphire, my little gem, my love" Itachi moaned out while tracing lines on the inside of my thighs.

I looked under me and saw I was straddling his face. I was so nervous, he wanted to eat me out, and me suck him.

"Itachi" I said, my voice shaking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you feel good darling, and I'm teaching you how to do it to me too" Itachi responded kissing the inside of my thing near my wetness, sending a shockwave of pleasure.

"Itachi, I don't know what to do" I whispered embarrassed

"Just do what you think you should do" he replied kissing my clit, and licking my opening.

"Ahh" I moaned and licked his cock, it tasted weird. Not a bad weird and not good weird either.

I felt Itachi suck my slit making me moan out loud, and took it as a message what to do as well. I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth sucking softly at first, earning small pants and moans out of him, as well as him thrusting his hips into my mouth softly, conveying the message loudly.

I started to bop my head up and down his hard cock while sucking earning loud moans from him as he kept licking and sucking at my clit and lower lips. It felt good, but alien too, as I had never had this happen before, and I have never given a blow job before either.

I felt my climax coming, and I could feel his cock start to stiffen even more as it started to leak pre-cum. I could tell that he was close to his climax too.

"AHHHH!" I screamed I climaxed with Itachi licking all of my juiced with his; as I felt; talented tongue. The moment I had climaxed Itachi had to, I felt his cum flow into my mouth, but I didn't want to swallow.

Itachi handed me a tissue and I spat it out into the tissue.

"Thanks love" I said giving him a short kiss, which turned into both of us making out.

As so began round 2. And I was in heaven again and it was utopia.

~~~~A/N~~~~

Please Rate &amp; Review.

Thanks!


End file.
